Tous les opposent et pourtant
by drago-hermione
Summary: La guerre est finie, Hermione est devenue une journaliste mais que peut bien faire de sa vie Drago? Que va-il se passer quand ces deux là vont finir par se rencontrer pour le travail? Ne vont-ils avoir que des rapports de boulot?


**Résumé ****: La guerre est finie, Hermione est devenue une journaliste mais que peut bien faire de sa vie Drago?** Que va-il se passer quand ces deux là vont finir par se rencontrer pour le travail? Ne vont-ils avoir que des rapports de boulot?

**Couple : DM/HG**

**Rating : R pour le moment, T par la suite**

**Note : Une fic qui va peut être en ravir plus d'une! Du pure Drago/ Hermione! Ça se passe après la guerre donc un peu différent de ce qu'ils devraiment être normalement. Enfin on verra comment l'hoistoire va se dérouler.**

**Par contre, je préfère prévenir dès le départ. Je ne suis pas certaine de finir cette fic. Vu le boulot que j'ai cette année, je peux pas m'amuser à prendre sur mon temps libre si jms cette fic ne plait pas. Ca reste un plaisir pour moi d'écrire mais ça demande aussi des relectures et beaucoup beaucoup de temps et de patience… **

------------------ooOOoo------------------ooOOoo-----------------ooOOoo-----------------ooOOoo---------

Chapitre 1:

Une jeune fille se baladait dans les rues de Londres seule, elle était songeuse. Tellement songeuse qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'homme dans lequel elle venait juste de foncer. Elle murmura juste un petit désolé et poursuivis son chemin sans même avoir porté un seul regard sur celui qu'elle venait de percuter.

Elle se rendait à la gazette du sorcier, son travail depuis maintenant 5 ans elle y était une petite journaliste qui n'était pas très connue du public mais qui était tout de même très apréciée dans le monde du travail.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi songeuse de toute sa vie. Elle devait rendre son premier article qui pourrait enfin la rendre célèbre. Un article qui en apparence n'était pas très important mais qui pourtant avait son importance. En effet cet article porté sur la maltraitance des elfes de maisons, devait en quelque sorte la monter de grade. C'est à dire qu'elle convoitait la place de rédactrice en chef qui était en jeu pour cette sorte de compétition à qui aurait le poste. En tout, ils étaient trois : elle, une autre fille ( sa concurente directe ) et un autre gas qui venait juste d'arriver.

Il ne restait plus que quelques mettres avant de pouvoir enfin rendre son article. Elle avait passé toute la semaine dernière à travailler sur ce projet. Elle y avait mis vraiment tout son coeur.

Elle entra à la gazette des sorciers sans se retourner ni même dire bonjour à qui que soit. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son patron.

Bonjour Melle Granger.

Bonjour Mr Martin.

Vous nous avez presque fait attendre.

Je suis vraiment désolé Monsieur mais il y avait un monde fou sur la route.

Hermione savait très bien que ce n'était pas bien de mentir mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé comme excuse, du moins sur le moment.

Très bien montrez moi cet article. Dit-il en agitant sa main pour insiter Hermione de lui donner au plus vite.

Voilà Monsieur. Hermione lui présenta son article tapé. Elle le déposa très doucement dans la main de son patron comme on le ferai pour une chose fragile.

Vous pouvez partir maintenant vous aurez le résultat demain à la première heure.

Très bien Monsieur.

Et n'oubliez pas Granger même si nous n'avez pas le poste il ne faut pas vous décourager, vous restez toujours une très bonne journaliste.

Merci pour le compliment Monsieur.

Puis Hermione sortie du bureau de son patron. Elle alla directement d'assoir à son bureau qui était très petit à coté de tous les autres bureaux eux aussi très petits.

Elle n'en revenait pas de tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcourut. Après la guerre, elle s'était alors demandé ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie car même s'ils avaient vancus le mage noir il retait quand même la question de l'orientation. Hermione devait bien l'avouer, elle n'y avait pas vraiment penser? A cette époque là c'était déjà bien si on pouvait faire des projets pour le jour suivant. Avec tous les détraqueurs et les espions du maître, c'était dure de survivre. Mais, ils avaient réussis bien sûr avec certaines pertent mais l'essenciel était là : Ils avaient survéccut, chose qu'Hermione n'auait jamais cru voir arriver.

Alors après avoir bien réfléchis, elle s'était décidé à faire des études de journaliste. Harry et Ron quant à eux avaient décidé de poursuivre leurs études en tant qu'Aurore. Ils avaient d'abord désaprouvé le choix d'Hermione voulant qu'elle soit comme eux : une Aurore. Mais voyany qu'elle se plaisait dans ce domaine, ils avaient décidé de la laisser faire ce qu'elle avait touojurs voulue faire au fond d'elle même.

Aujourd'hui, elle voyait Harry et Ron de moins en moins sur tout à cause des nombreux déplacements de ces derniers. Celle qu'elle voyait le plus c'était Ginny qui était le femme d'Harry et qui avait gardé un certain contact avec Hermione même si ces derniers temps les deux hjeunes femmes se voyaient de moins en moins.

La fin de soirée arriva tout doucement, Hermione avait travaillée toute la journée pour ne pas penser au résultat qui la stréssée énomément. Elle voulait à tout pris avoir ce poste. Elle ferma sa lumière de bureau. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Elle pris son manteau et transplanna pour rentrer chez elle. Quand elle fut enfin arrivée dans un peit « pop », elle se dirigea tout de suite dans la cuisine pour se préparer son dîner du soir. Elle se fit chauffer le reste de lasagnes que sa mère lui avait cuisiner quelques jours plus tôt au micro-ondes et se dirigea vers la télé qu'elle alluma pour regarder la télé.

Il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait chez elle, elle était seule dans son petit studio du centre de Londres. Elle avait vraiment voulu vivre seule, avoir son indépendance, se détaché de Poudlard. Elle ne ressentait pas vraiment la solitude surtout à cause de son boulot qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Bien sûr parfois le soir quand elle rentrée elle aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un à qui parler mais c'était bien ainsi. Au moins elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. C'est ce qu'elle aimait : L'indépendance.

Hermione s'endormie très vite après avoir mangé et regardé un peu la télé. Elle était vraiment fatiguée. Elle avait bossée toute la semaine sur son article et elle était vidée. Demain était un jour très imortant dans la petite vie de Hermione Granger. Sa vie pourrait changer du tout au tout demain. Et c'est ce qu'elle voulait : du changement.

Le reveille sonna à six heures. Le temps pour Hermione de se préparer et de partir pour le boulot. Elle était vraiment stréssée, elle avait réussi à dormir en grande partie grâce à la fatigue accumulée mais elle savait très bien que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, la nuit ne ce serait passé nullement comme ça.

Elle arriva encore une fois un peu en retard dans le bureau de son patron qui avait l'air serieux. Dans le bureau il y avait Marjorie qui était la concurente directe d'Hermione et Todd, l'autre concurent. Quand elle ouvrit la porte tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Qu'avait-elle encore fait? A part arriver quelques minutes en retard? Non, ça ça lui arrivait pratiquement tout les jours et puis ça ne se voyait pas. Elle vie Marjorie quitter le bureau de son patron plus qu'énervée. Hermione la regarda passer à coté d'elle sans rien comprendre. Mais bon, Marjorie avait toujours était imbus de sa personne, ça n'étonnait pas Hermione plus que ça.

Elle s'avança pour prendre un siège à coté de Todd quand celui-ci lui tendit la main.

Félicitation Hermione, tu l'as bien mérité.

Puis Todd se leva et alla rejoindre le même chemin que venait juste d'emprunter Marjorie quelques minutes plus tôt.

- ...Quoi?....

Hermione ne percuta pas tout de suite ce demandant ce qu'ils avaient tous à être aussi bizarre aujourd'hui.

Félicitation Hermione. Répéta Monsieur Martin.

...Quoi?... Répéta Hermione qui commencait tout doucement à comprendre.

Félicitation vou avez eu le poste.

Vous voulez dire que...

C'est bien ça vous êtes notre nouvelle rédactrice en chef.

C'est pas vrai. Je dois être en plein rêve, je vais bientôt me réveiller...

Vous ne revez pas Melle Granger. Mais sachez que je mise gros en vous donnant ce poste et que ce travail n'est pas de tout repos, vous allez devoir travailler sur tous les fronts et pas seulement dans la rebrique « histoire » dont vous avez eu l'habitude jusqu'aujourd'hui de travailler.

Ne vous inquiètez pas! Vous ne le regrettez pas. En tout cas merci beaucoup! Et puiq je travaillerai même la nuit si il le faut.

-Très bien Melle j'adore cet état d'esprit. D'ailleurs votre première mission arrive dès aujourd'hui. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre expert en sport est patit pendant onze jours en congès paternités et donc il va falloir le remplacer pendant ces quelques jours.

Moi?

- C'est exact, Melle Granger, vous. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir non plus que notre équipre de Londres

de quiddich viens juste de gagner la coupe du monde. Et j'aimerai que vous m'apportiez une interview exclusive du joueur vedette de cette équipe qui ne donne pas beaucoup d'interview. Il est très aimé surtout par la jente féminine.

-Bien sûr sans problèmes. Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Très bien alors apporter dèsdeamin une interviex exclusive de Drago Malfoy.

Hermione tomba des nus.

Pardon?... Vous pouvez répéter?

---------ooOOoo------------------ooOOoo------------------ooOOoo-----------------ooOOoo-----------------

**Voilà le premier chapitre! Vous en pensez quoi? Et oui Drago n'apparait pas dans ce chapitre mais il sera présent dans le suivant! Ne vous inquiètez pas!**

**Laissez une petite review pour dire si je dois continuer ou pas cette story! En tout cas ça me fera vachement plaisir!lol**

**a+ bisous à tous!**


End file.
